The little shadow
by Psycho Seme
Summary: Harry is turned into a panther cub and follows snape to his rooms and learns to understand him better while Harry tries to figure out how to turn back. I don't consider it OOC cause none of us know how snape would act alone. But for people who think they know everything this is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the revised version, I finally decided to post it up for the New Year. Enjoy**

* * *

Harry woke up and stretched. Turning around he curled up and fell asleep again. The next thing he knows he is being awakened by a shrill scream. Jumping up he falls off the bed and scrambles under it with his ears lying flat and his tail wrapped around him. Wait tail? Ears? He jumped up and ran from under the bed out the dorm room and down to the common room. Screams followed him and someone threw a stinging hex which caught his back foot.

Ignoring the pain he ran down the hall, then down the stairs to the entrance hall. This just led to more screaming and hexes thrown at him. Ears flat he bolted for the dungeon stairs. Running to the furthest corner of the dungeons he curled in to a ball and started to shake and then noticed the pain in his back foot.

Opening his eyes he started. When had he fallen asleep? Hearing footsteps down the hall he pushes himself into the corner more. Looking up he sees Snape, 'but why is he so deep in the dungeons, oh, yeah, right, greasy bat of the dungeons.' Snape looked both ways and then spoke softly to the wall. Part of the wall started to crumble and relieved a hall. Being careful not to be seen Harry snuck in after him and followed close but far enough away to not be seen or heard.

The hallway led to a big room with a roaring fire, a couple black chairs and what looked like a desk and a liquor cabinet. Further in he could see a doorway which probably led to a kitchen, and a couple doors that were probably bedrooms. The whole room was done in deep reds with hints of black. 'Surprisingly the Master of Slytherin has not a piece of green or silver in sight.'

Carefully he walked over to the fireplace, trying to find a place slightly hidden but also warm. He kept his weight off his back foot and plopped down in front of the fire on a nice soft maroon rug near the corner. A little while later Harry noticed that he had an audience, Snape was reading a book on the sofa, staring at the title he wasn't surprised. 'Does this man do anything besides potions'? He carefully got up and limped over to Snape sitting at his feet looking up at him. Snape put the book down and looked at the little cub that had been sleeping on his rug. "Where did you come from little one?" Snape asked. Harry turned his head to the side and lifted his hurt paw a little off the floor. Snape carefully picked Harry up. "Did you hurt yourself? You seem big but you are very light for your size." He remarked as he walked towards one of the doors. Upon Snape opening it Harry saw that it was a potions lab...no surprise there. Carefully Snape set Harry on the table and grabbed his wand to do a diagnostic spell. As soon as Harry saw the wand he backed up accidentally falling off the table. 'I knew it was a matter of time before he hexed me. Ow that really hurt' Harry thought looking up at the table he was on a moment ago. Severus peered around the table to see if he was ok. "Sssshhhh little one it's ok I just want to see what's wrong so I can fix it." He said picking Harry up and setting him on the table again. "Please trust me little one I only want to help." Harry nodded 'Who knew Snape was so caring to poor defenseless animals, oh if only people knew, he would probably deny it though.' he internally smirked but sat still. Severus blinked at getting such a response but pulled his wand out slowly and waved it saying the incantation. Above Harry's head appeared a list of spells and potions that were on/in him at the moment.

Obedience spell: Albus Dumbledore

Magic Suppressor: Albus Dumbledore

Memory Block: Albus Dumbledore

Remnants of Deep Sleep Spell: Ronald Weasley

Unknown potion: Ronald Weasley

Stinging hex: Right back paw: Ronald Weasley

Severus stared shocked at the list. How could this one small animal have so many spells on him, and what had he done to piss off the Headmaster and that incommodious red haired twat? He placed the baby panther on the cot he kept in the room for when he had to keep an eye on a volatile potion or just escape the medaling old fool that liked to check up on him. Sitting down next to the cub he took a healing salve and put it on its back paw. "Now rest here little one while I bring you some food, it will start to feel numb after a while." Going to his kitchens he rummaged through his food and came up with...nothing. Scowling he called a house elf. Ordering a bottle of warm milk he sat and waited. When the house elf returned he hurried back to his charge. Upon entering he stopped and gasped. There was the baby panther asleep on the cot, but around him was a ghost like form of a boy with black hair but on top of his head were a pair of ears and he could see a tail wrapped around his legs. The bottle slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor the panther woke with a start and the form of the boy was sucked back in like it was on a rubber band. The cub darted under the cot to get away from whatever had woken him.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I doubled the word count and then added more. I hope you like and if not then leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NOT FLAMES TELLING ME MY WORK SUCKS AND I NEED TO STOP POSTING *glares at anonymous Dhh***

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open...'what was that sound?' He jumped off the cot and ran under it staring out with his ears flat. He looked towards the door and saw Severus. 'Oh it's just him.' Crawling out from under the bed he walked over to Severus to wind himself between his legs. Purring he realized he was acting like a big house cat... Oh well. Spying the bottle he stopped and got down on his front paws. Wiggling his but in the air he "pounced" or at least attempted to pounce...Ending up spread on the ground he decided just to crawl to it. Grabbing it between his paws he grabbed the nipple and started to gnaw on it when nothing happened.

Severus chuckled when the panther tried to pounce but more looked like he was stumbling...'oh well it is just a baby'. Walking slowly over he saw the panther stop gnawing and stare at him. "Come here little one let me help." He picked the cub up and held the bottle to his mouth. Harry gave him a confused look. 'Why is he helping me? I'm surprised he didn't just kick me out.' Snape took the confused look as a way of saying the cub didn't know what to do with the bottle. "Look you put it in your mouth and gently bite down." Snape put the bottle to his own lips and demonstrated. Harry couldn't believe it. Professor Snape had just willingly drunk out of a bottle. His jaw dropped and Snape took that as a good sign and held the bottle inside Harry's mouth. 'I refuse to drink out of this thing' he thought as his mouth snapped shut trying to knock the nipple out of his mouth. But upon snapping his mouth closed he let a stream of milk into his mouth. 'That's actually not bad; I didn't realize how hungry I was.' He gulped down the bottle and looked at Snape when it was finished. "Well that defiantly was fast. You must have been hungry." Harrys only response was a loud undignified burp.

Looking at the cub in surprise Snape set him on the ground. "If you are to be staying here I expect you to have some manners" Harry just looked at him. 'You do know I'm a cat right? So technically I don't have to live by human house rules' but none the less he looked apologetic then he got an idea. Harry ran under the cot and burped again. Getting down on his hands and knees Severus looked under the cot but he could only see a pair of bright green eyes.

Harry wanted to play…So he did. Jumping out from under the bed he ran under Severus then turned around and jumped on his back. Walking along it he finally got to Severus's Head. Making sure his claws were in he batted at his ear, then gently pulled on his hair. 'Hmm it isn't greasy...It's actually quite soft' Harry thought.

Severus chuckled and reached behind him grabbing the panther cub. Pulling it in front of him he proceeded to turn it in to a boneless heap by scratching behind his ears and on his tummy at the same time. He picked up the panther when it looked to content to move and carried it to the living room sitting on the couch with it beside him. "Where did you come from little one? And what did you do to Albus and Weasley to make them cast all those spells on you? I may have just been seeing things but I thought I could see a ghost boy on the cot sleeping with you. I don't know why you came to me. You could have gone to anyone and they would have kept you safe." Harry looked at him 'I honestly don't know why I followed you in here. I didn't know about all the spells but I have noticed Ron acting rather odd and ignoring me more and more lately. And everyone treats me like I'm about to break at any second, but you don't your always a snarky git and that's what I have come to see as normal. Though this being nice thing is throwing me off. Though it's nice and I think it suits you. I wish you could hear me!' Harry thought digging his claws in the sofa and hitting his head against the arm in frustration. Finally he looked at Severus who was looking at him like he was crazy and that he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Harry just put his head on Severus's leg and stared up at him. 'If anyone can figure out what this is it's you, I trust you'

Picking up the cub he went in his work room and set him on the cot. Snape paused midway to the door and looked back at the cub sitting on the cot with his ears flat, his tail wrapped around his feet and huge pleading emerald eyes. Feeling sorry for wanting to leave it in the work room he picked it up and walk towards the other door which led to his bedroom. Setting the panther on his bed he looked at it "Now I'm going to take a shower don't get into too much trouble. And stay out of my things" He said before he walked to the bathroom leaving the door open a crack so he could still hear what was going on.

Harry was bored so he decided to look around. Jumping of the bed he walked from this piece of furniture to that piece till he had circled the room twice. On his second trip he saw a book under the bed. Grabbing the cover he dragged it out till he could see what it was. It turned out to be a scrapbook; curious he pushed open the cover and saw a muggle picture. It was of a girl and boy playing on the swings. The next picture was another picture of the girl but this time she was smiling right at the camera. Grabbing the corner of the page with his teeth he managed to turn the page. This page had three wizarding photos on it. The first was of the boy chasing the girl through the trees. The second had the girl running up to another girl around her own age and trying to make her play with them, but the other girl just scowled and turned away. The last was a photo of the boy pushing the girl on the swings with her laughing.

"I thought I told you not to go through my things." Said Snape, who was standing at the door to the bathroom looking slightly annoyed. Harry backed away and started shivering. Realizing he was being irrational he walked over and picked the cub up. "I'm used to privacy so please don't go through things cub." Snape said placing him on the bed. Picking up the book he smiled and looked over at the cub on his bed that was peering curiously at the book. "Curiosity killed the cat you know." Snape said chuckling but sitting on the bed with the book anyway.

"This was my best friend. She was a muggle born meaning that her parents didn't have magic. This is her sister who was a muggle." Snape said pointing to the two girls, 'the laughing girl was a witch then, the poor other girl watching her sister do magic when she couldn't' harry looked at the book again. As the book went on he saw the girl grow and the boy to. After looking at a picture of them in their school robes he noticed that the girl had been sorted in to Gryffindor, while the boy in to Slytherin. He knew that the boy was Snape but the girl he was still unsure of. As time wore on there got to be less and less pictures of the girl and more pictures of his other friends. At the end of the book there was one lonely picture and a note scrawled on a bit of parchment. Harry gasped the picture was of his mom and him, it was a wizard photo so you could see how happy she was and Harry was laughing in the picture.

"It's a boy Severus, His name is Harrison James. He looks like James but has my eyes and I can tell he will be sweet and caring. I know we have grown apart but I must ask you something. When he goes to school will you look after him? I know it is a lot to ask considering what has happened but please Severus. I will steer him clear of James and teach him what a kind caring man you are. Remember Severus I love you and I always will but we both knew this would happen.

Love,  
Your Lilly"

Harry was shocked and he looked up to Snape to see tears in his eyes. "I loved her, and she was mine till that Potter came a long and stole her from me. It wasn't her decision either, it was his parents. They told her parents all these stories about the Slytherins, and even though they were not magical they still understood parts of it. So I was banned from seeing her outside of school, and in school she was always with James and his posse. Then she was gone, just like that, first by James then by that monster. He found them, and killed them but Harry lived, she sacrificed herself so he could live. And I hate him for it but then I look at him and see her eyes, then I can't hate him for he is her son and he was good enough for her to save." Snape seems to be speaking to himself, or the book.

But Harry looks at him and sees tears falling down his face on to the book. Looking at the book he thinks 'how often does he cry over her, the page seems to be soaked with tear stains. But he is so hard and cold on the outside, I never knew, no I don't know, no one knows the torment he has been through.' Harry looks at him then makes a decision 'I will try and help him however I can.' with that he slowly climbs in Snape's lap and curls up looking at him and purrs. "You remind me of her eyes, seeing as you're a boy I can't call you Lilly and that wouldn't be right anyway, how about I call you Evan for her last name." Harry/Evan just purred louder.


End file.
